The present invention relates, in general, to a bank of horizontal boiler tubes fitted with shields for protection from sootblower erosion, and to a structural framework used to dampen or suppress vibration of the horizontal boiler tubes. More particularly, it relates to an anti-vibration bar which is structured to cooperate with the tube shields in order to protect the horizontal boiler tubes from sootblower erosion.